Lettre à un Astre
by Guhmio
Summary: OS LLxTN Une lettre portée par le vent tombe aux pieds d'une jeune fille, sur laquelle a été inscrit a l'encre bleue 6 années d'un amour à sens unique, peu avant la fin...


**Voilà mon deuxième OS sur un autre couple que j'aime beaucoup. C'est une lettre, retraçant rapidement 6 Années de solitude**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

 **Note: Votre avis compte vraiment pour moi, cela me permet de mieux écrire . Rewiews ?**

 **Note 2: Voilà le problème corriger ! Désoler aux deux personnes à avoir poster une rewiews pour me signaler le problème, et merci. J'espère que c'est lisible cette fois ci !**

 _« A mon Astre Bien Aimée *,_

 _Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été plutôt solitaire. Je n'ai jamais chercher le contact des autres, et parler pour ne rien dire ne m'intéresse pas. Je vivais seul avec mon père et mes cauchemars. Ma mère avait été tuée, et je n'avait rien pus faire. Je avais hâte d'enfin partir, de quitter le Manoir pour enfin respirer. Si seulement je avais su..._

 ** _Première année_**

 _Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois à la gare, au milieu de tout ces enfants qui se couraient et de ses parents pleuraient leurs tendres chérubins, j'ai tout de suite su que tu était intéressante. Ta robe rose fuchsia bordée de dentelle verte, t'es cheveux blonds platine légérement ondulés, et tes yeux bleus qui semblait tout voir, tout cela me as surpris. Je ne ai pas mis Longtemps avant de te revoir, puis de te connaître. Qui ne te connaissais pas, honnêtement? Tu m'as encore plus intriguer de par ton nom et ton prénom._

 _Un Astre bien aimé._

 _Personne ne me parlais, dans ma maison. Et ça m'allait. Je n'était, pas martyriser, pas connu. Le «Serpentard Solitaire", qu'il me appelait. Je lisais, dévalisant la bibliothèque de l'école. Te regardait par dessus de mes pages. Tu m'intriguait. Et Puis, peu à peu, au fil des mois, je me suis rendus compte . Rendus Compte de quoi ?_

 _Que Mon coeur battait quand je te regardais_

 _Que ton air rêveur me faisait sourire._

 _Que j'avais envie de voir tes yeux plus souvent._

 _Je Gardais ces sentiments étranges enfoui en moi, cacher. J'était encore tellement Faible, a cause de l'hiver précédent mon entrée. Je travaillait bien, m'habillais bien, mangeait, marchait, respirait avec la classe aristocratique imposée._

 ** _Deuxième année_**

 _Je suis désoler. Ça m'as échapper. Tu était là, tout prêt, et j'ai sentis ton odeur de jonquille. J'ai trouver sa loufoque. Et ça m'as échapper. Les mots on roulés sur ma langue, mon esprit fuyant embrouiller par le parfum de printemps que tu me semais. «Loufoca», murmurer doucement. C'était affectueux, doux, aimable. Apparement pas de l'avis de celle qui est passée derrière moi a ce moment. Padma Patil a tôt fait reprendre la rumeur du Loufoca échapper trop tot. Désoler, mon Astre bien aimée._

 ** _Troisième année_**

 _Je n'ai jamais suivit les idéaux de mon père. L'infirmière ne dit rien. Elle ne de comprend pas, ne peux pas comprendre, et je vois dans ces yeux qu'elle voudrais m'aider encore plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de se pitié. Juste de potion Anti-Douleur et de Sommeil Sans-Rêves._

 _Je sais Qu'Il est de retour. Il n'y a aucun doute possible.  
La guerre arrive, ne la vois tu pas, au loin, traînant Avec elle des drapeaux rouges du sang bientôt versé ? _

_Je n'ai jamais tant rêver de toi , et je commence à comprendre quel est ce sentiments qui m'en serre la poitrine._

 ** _Quatrième année_**

 _Tu m'obsède. On m'as toujours dit que l'am- genre de sentiments était dangereux. Et bien c'est vrai, tu me Tue. Tu regarde tout, Sauf moi. Constamment le nez en l'air, à Chercher des bestioles visibles seulement de ton égard. Regard bercé D'une douce folie qui m'attire. Tu es la pluie de Mon Désert, Le Soleil de mon hiver, la jonquille de ma terre sèche. Tu es la lueur folie Qu'il manque à ma vie sombre. J'aimerais passer ma main dans tes cheveux, plonger mon regard Dans la douceur de tes yeux, serrer ta main dans la mienne, embrasser tes lèvres sous la pluie. Je rêve, comme toujours, et l'hiver arrive, m'affaiblissant Comme chaque année._

 _Tu étais tellement belle, au bal. Resplendissante, éblouissante, Magnifique ... Vivante. Un verre de jus de citrouilles a la main, tu déambulais dans la Grande Salle, t'arrêtant parfois pour prévenir un couple de ne pas Rester sous le gui. Tu es passée a cote de moi, et tu m'as vus, parce que tu vois tout, même si qui est invisible aux yeux des autres. Un parfum de fleur m'as envahit, apaisé. Je me suis permis de détendre un peu mes épaules et mon masque de se fissuré légérement. Un instant, nos regards ce sont croisés. Tu m'as tendus la main, j'ai tendus la mienne, et nous sommes sortis. Il faisait frais dehors, alors je t'ai donné ma veste. Doucement, tu as posé une main sur mon épaule et une autre dans ma paume. Nous avons danser, là, dans parc de, et on entendait la musique de manière très étouffer. J'ai observer ton air rêveur, le sourire ne quittait pas tes lèvres, Sentis la finesse de tes doigts, et les froufrou de ta robe frottant mon costume sur-mesure. Tu fredonnait parfois, ne me quittant pas des yeux. A la fin, Quand la musique c'est arrêtée, je t'ai demandé pourquoi nous étions partis, et tu as dit une chose étrange. « Il ya des apparences qu'il vaut Mieux sauvegarder ». Nous sommes rentrés un peu plus tard, chacun de notre côté, et on ne c'est plus parler. C'est calmant et douloureux à la fois._

 _Ce samedi-là, je passais dans une allée peu fréquentée de Pré-Au-Lard, et j'ai vu une perruque de lion. Posée sur un stupide crâne en bois, avec une touffe épaisse en guise de crinière. J'ai pense a toi, immédiatement. Après tout, si les Nargoles vivait dans le gui, pourquoi pas de gentils lutin dans les crinières? Un sorte d'invisibilité pour le voyage jusqu'à mon Dortoir vide, un de conservation, et un dernier d'emballage. Un sortilège de Désillusion sur moi, un rapide aller-retour devant l'entrée de ta Maison, j'écris avec ferveur ton nom sur la boite, et je repars discrètement. Joyeux Noël, Astre bien aimé._

 ** _Cinquième année._**

 _J'ai mal. Mon père m'oppresse de ces Idées. Ma mère me manque Plus que jamais, et il m'arrive de rêver de sa mort à un nouveau, du sang dans la neige, des larmes sur ses joues et du regard fou de mon géniteur, de celui désolé de 'maman'. Je me fiche de la guerre. Je me fiche des gens meurent. Je me fiche de "quel camp". Je me fiche de la lumière Comme je ai peur des Ténèbres. Je veux vivre, moi. Continuer à te regarder par dessus mon livre. Continuer à être seul. Continuer de faire semblant. Mais tout cela ne est qu'un rêve, et je ne le sais trop bien. Alors je regarde le lac, durant mes nombreuse nuits d'insomnie. J'attend l'heure. Quand la lune est haute dans le ciel, je me cache derrière un arbre et guette le paysage. Tu ne tarde pas à arriver, en pyjama. Tu t'adosse a l'arbre, et te met a fredonner. Parfois, je prend les quelques lambeaux de mon courage a deux mains, te chuchote que le lac est beau, que la lune brille fort cette nuit. Tu ne te arrête de chanter que quelque minutes plus tard. Tu ne te retourne pas, et je reste caché dans le noir. Et ta voix, comme une douce caresse, me murmure de faire attention au mauvais esprit des arbres. Je rit, doucement. Cela dure deux mois._

 _Sais tu ce que je aime le plus de chez toi ? Ta sincérité. Tu dit tout, honnêtement, quitte à me blesser. Tu me préviens à l'avance. Aucun sous-entendu._

 _Tu ne viens plus. J'ai remarqué qu'il t'arrive de scruter chaque personnes de claques maison au dîner, dans ses Rares instant où tu semble lucide, comme pour t'excuser. Je te pardonne. Je te pardonnerais tout, de toute manière. Tu as porter la perruque. J'en suis bêtement heureux, mais mon sourire reste cacher sous le masque de Serpentard.  
Quand tu n'es pas là, j'écoute. J'observe. Devine qui deviendrait Mangemort. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson. Qui ne le sera pas. Malfoy, Zabini. Je discerne parfois un éclat de douceur dans les yeux de Malfoy lorsqu'il observer Potter. Et Le Même éclat, plus fort, chez le Sauveur. Je ne suis Pas vraiment de nature très curieuse, Mais CELA m'intrigue. Surtout lorsqu'en tombant sur Malfoy et Potter dans un couloir et bien loin de se battre (à Moins que des chemise et des des salives qui se mélangent soit considérer comme douloureux) j'ai du faire un serment inviolable afin de jurer mon silence. Le Survivant est trop gentil pour le sors d'oubliette. Mais, ce n'est comme si j'avais des gens à qui en parler. _

**_Sixième année_**

 _La guerre est là, et je me terre dans les couloirs bondés, cacher derrière les piliers de Pierre. J'entends Longdubat dire a Ginny Weasley et Potter qu'il doit te voir, mon Astre bien aimée, pour t'avouer qu'il t'aime. J'ai mal._

 _Tu as vu, ma belle, comme je ne arrive à dire ou écrire ton nom. Ce serait bafouer ton innocence, noircir la pureté de ton âme. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je te le pense. Je me suis fait couper les cheveux cet été, Parce que je ne te voyais plus. Après avoir écrit et avoir lancé le sortilège de Retrouvailles sur ce parchemins pour qu'il te parvienne, je sortirais de mon terrier, baguette à la main. Je ne tuerais pas, Parce que cela me rendrait encore plus comme mon père. J'immobiliserait, blesserait, assommerait. Je n'ai pas foi en Potter, Mais puisque si il perd n'ai je de plus de rien, alors je m'occuperait des Mangemorts. Au lever du jour, tout sera en ruine. Je tomberais sur le sol. Je fermerais les yeux, Lentement. Il y auras une sensation de flottement, Un parfum de jonquille tout droit sortis de mon imagination qui se mêleras a l'odeur de brûler. Je mourrais, sans jamais te avoir rien dit, en pensant à tout ces moments que l'on aurais pus passer ensembles, ces instants auquels je me forçait à ne pas songer durant ces 6 derrières Années. J'espère que tu survivra, mon amour. Que tu te marieras avec un homme bon, et que tu auras de beaux enfants qui défendront ta folie.  
Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, mon Astre Chérie._

 _Sache une dernière chose. Ce jour là, le soir du bal ... Tu était resplendissante. Brillante, magnifique, belle, douce. Cette nuit là, je me suis sentis vivre, revivre comme je ne l'en avais pas fait depuis dix ans. J'ai ré-appris a apprécier la sensation de l'herbe humide, du bruissement du vent dans les Arbres, et de la chaleur d'un corps. Tu as été pour moi un oasis de Lumière Au Milieu D'un désert d'idées noires. Et tu l'as été tous les jours depuis."_

Le parchemin volant tombe lentement, porter par le vent et un sortilège au pieds d'une jeune fille. Elle se baisse, le ramasse, ses cheveux blonds caressant au passage le morceau de papier. Elle ressent la magie. Elle lit, Lentement. Et elle comprend. Comprend les papillons dans le ventre, les soudaine envie de danse, les regards interceptés par hasard. Elle tourne sur elle même rapidement, observes les corps. Son cœur bat vite, résonne à ses oreilles. Ses yeux la pique. Enfin, après de longues secondes, elle trouve celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle coure, tombe à genoux. Enlace le corps encore tiède. Laisse, enfin, un court de libre à ses larmes. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'as pas pleurer. Luna Lovegood est enfin lucide. Elle sors de sa folie, lentement, se libère de la façade qu'elle s'est forgée pour ne plus souffrir. Et, enfin, elle aime un nouveau. Elle revit.

Théodort Nott est mort, laissant derrière lui un Astre plus lumineux que jamais.

 ** _* Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris, l '« Astre » c'est pour Luna, la lune, et« bien aimée »pour LOVE- (amour, aimer) -GOOD (bien, bon) .. . Oui je vous accorde que c'est assez tordus mais bon, je suis bizarre alors bon..._**


End file.
